


sleep is for the weak

by redlight



Series: red friend, blue friend [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Keith just wants to sleep, Multi, Pining, Textfic, Texting, im back, klance bromance is real, lance has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: lance:hi my name is lance espinosa mcclain and i lOVE PINING AFTER PEOPLE WHO ARE OUT OF MY LEAGUEIt's 5am, Lance is pathetic about his crushes, and Keith constantly has to deal with his shit.





	sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> can i declare myself captain of this ship,  
> leg day,  
> pansexual color threesome,
> 
>  
> 
> .....why is this a series, who let me do this --

  
**mulletman**

keith  
keITH  
im dYING  
oh god what now  
hi  
my name is lance espinosa mcclain and i lOVE PINING AFTER PEOPLE WHO ARE OUT OF MY LEAGUE  
oh my god just ask hunk out  
BUT ALLURA  
oh my god just ask allura out  
BUT KEITHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
don’t ask me out  
ok first of all that implication is offensive  
second of all thats!! thats weird!!! like i cant just get with boTH of them like who am i i cant just  
lance it’s okay  
hunk is the nicest person ever and allura likes you a lot  
they’ll understand  
BUT KEITH  
lance it is 5 FUCKING AM i’m trying to be a good friend but there’s only SO MUCH i can DEAL WITH  
text me back in fifteen hours  
ugh youre the worst  
...thank you keith  
seriously don’t ask me out  
WHY WOULD I  
because you get crushes on people after five minutes of talking to them  
excuse you its more like ten minutes  
i’m going to fucking sleep  



End file.
